Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel
by lunatix988
Summary: a rather short and fluffy story. It's still Trory...


Name under: skinny  
  
Title: Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel  
  
Summary: A rather short fluffy story, Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll make it quick. They're not mine although I won't mind to have them. And the song belongs to Bro' sis  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just in case)  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Category: Sap  
  
Other couples: Nope, I'm dead-trory.  
  
====================================================  
  
  
  
"Oh god!!"  
  
  
  
He groaned as the movie began. It was one of their movie nights. And tonight they'd watch Runaway Bride. Tristan mocked the video when Rory handed it to him when they picked a movie at video store but quickly shut up seeing the death glare she was throwing him. Rory was so adamant. She insisted that Julia Robert was a queen of drama of all time. And he knew better, there's no way to get out of Rory's stubborn side. Besides, a week ago, they had watched Independence Day. And this time it was Tristan choice which was also greeted by Rory's horrified look. So he just had to bear with it. Actually it wasn't too bad. After all he laid his head on Rory's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair gently which for him, it felt heavenly. He didn't understand how she did that.  
  
  
  
Even though Rory was already being his wife, she still managed to give him sort of strange sensation. His heart beat faster if she just showed up or walked over him. He felt tingles, electric waves, butterflies in his stomach, his skin even burned if she touched him. Rory heard he took a long deep sigh. She looked down and smirked.  
  
  
  
"Real boring isn't it?" she gestured to the TV as Tristan sarcastically retorted.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well let me see. This movie was made centuries ago. So I've seen this movie for like hundreds time plus the other Julia Robert and Richard Gere's Pretty Woman. And we have even seen this" he pointed to the screen "tenth time as I recall and I count." A sigh escaped his mouth again. She leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Ah, that I like!!" He grinned broadly as she rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
After comfortable silence filled the room for a while, Rory came with a thoughtful question,  
  
  
  
"Umm, Tristan" Rory thought again about her question. "Since when did you actually love me?" She asked softly still playing with his hair. He sat up and looked at her. He ran his fingers over her face. He didn't have to think twice about the answer he was about to give her.  
  
  
  
"I've loved you since the PJ Harvey incident. That was when I realize that you weren't just some girls to add to my conquest collection anymore. I love you, your wits, your eyes, I love everything about you. That was really hurting me to see you kiss bagboy instead of me. My heart tore in pieces when you said you hated me. But I hated myself even more to act like a third grader when he got his first crush, you know tease the one you like. Uh, I thought you got it that I liked you." He watched his knees, not being able to look at her. She lifted his chin and looked straight to his eyes, penetrated him.  
  
  
  
"Tristan, you know I don't hate you, I never did and I never will, wait I can't guarantee that." She added with a casual joke which earned an oh-come- on-you-can't-hate-me smirk by Tristan. Then she became more serious. "I said that because I was just depressed and frustrated about everything you had done to me. I was so oblivious that you liked me. And, Dean was my first. My first kiss, my first date. And it was kind of hard to just let it go. Things between us were simple. I knew it would be nowhere near simple to deal with you. I wanted everything simple." She said as she cupped his cheek and kissed him softly then she asked again. "What's so special about me Tristan?" He took a deep breath as he revealed all his feeling.  
  
  
  
"You are yourself. You never let people to rub off on you. You stand to what you believe. You are intelligent, not shallow. You always make me realize that, hey you're nothing so don't act like you are the owner of these whole things. You're able to undress me with your word." She interrupted suggestively "Oh, I'd love to see you naked, honey." He gave her a -you- know-what-I-mean glare. He continued "You are irresistible. You're modest but also so damn sexy. And you are the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen." She blushed furiously at all his flattery as he asked the same question  
  
  
  
"What about me? Why did you choose me? I mean you despised me when we were in high school. What changed your mind?" He watched her intently, waiting for an answer.  
  
  
  
"I was dense that I didn't see the real you back then. But I loved and love our verbal battle, no one have ever given me a comeback better than you and my mom. And you care about me. You are so sweet when you try to cheer me up even when you don't, you're still sweet." She paused "I was sad because you were wasted by your parents. I understood how you felt, you felt cold, angry, alone, and I need to save you." seeing his frown she quickly added "Don't get me wrong, I want to be there to hug you when you feel down, and I want you to hold me when I'm upset as well. So we're even." She said with a small grin on her face. He hugged her fiercely, trying to prevent the tear that soon would stream down his face. She gently rubbed his back. Trying to smooth him.  
  
  
  
He looked up and he brushed his mouth to hers. The kiss wasn't long and fierce, but it was soft and passionate. Their lips melted. He moaned against her mouth as Rory threw her arms around Tristan's neck and played with the soft hair on his neck. He pulled her waist to get her closer. His tongue explored through her mouth as she did the same thing. Shock waves did them both when their tongue met "I love you" She moaned between the kiss. After they broke apart, he moved to suck her neck. Then she remembered something as she grinned and pulled away.  
  
  
  
"I still can remember the day you propose me." She said with dreamy eyes as she revealed the memory.  
  
  
  
~~Two years ago, the day Tristan proposed Rory~~  
  
  
  
They were sitting inaudibly in Rory's apartment. Rory was reading as he stared intently at her. It wasn't like she didn't know. She was aware of his stare but she let him enjoy the sight upon her.  
  
  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Tristan stiffened. His eyes were wide but they looked empty. He fell off the couch. He was sweating. Rory's head snapped and she gasped. She was panicked, thus didn't think about calling 911. She sat down put her hand on Tristan's forehead. It wasn't hot. She was bewildered. Couldn't think of anything else, she gripped his waist and tried to hold him still. And then she propped him and carried him to her room, laid him down on her bed as she hurriedly went to the kitchen to get a bucket of water and a wet towel to put it on his forehead. But when she was about to put it, she saw his eyes opened and looked at her with twinkle of mischievous He pulled her hand and kissed it. She gasped and freaked out thinking she was hallucinating and seeing things. Before she could open her mouth to say something, he knelt down before her taking her hands in his. His heart beat became rapid.  
  
  
  
"Will you marry me, Rory Gilmore with all your heart and soul?" She raised her eyebrow as her eyes widened tried to digest his words. She gulped and she stuttered.  
  
  
  
"But.but you were just collapsed. I.I saw you." Then she realized. "You acted!! You've planned this all." She looked at him in disbelief. Her face was red with tantrum. She looked away from him trying to hold her anger. Actually she didn't completely angry. Her face was red because she was blushing furiously, aware of his request. But she couldn't help to look into his pleading eyes. She grew softer.  
  
  
  
"Can you repeat your question?" He closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Will you, Rory Gilmore marry me with all your heart and soul?"  
  
  
  
"I'd love to" was her only answer, simple and short. Yet his eyes shot open and he hugged and kissed her passionately. He released the breath he held unconsciously. Their face was soggy with tears of happiness and joyous. He kissed her ear whispering "I Love You" as she lightly kissed his lips and whispering the same words to his mouth.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
She smiled shyly as her memory flooded through her mind. Tristan smirked.  
  
  
  
"I did a wonderful act didn't I? I should've earned an Oscar for that!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I was freaking out to see you fainted to the floor." Rory meekly answered. No denying and no witty remark.  
  
  
  
"Whoo, my Mary with no witty comeback? The world has come to the end." He teased her.  
  
  
  
Simply ignored him, she kissed his nose. She patted her lap indicating him to be back to his last position. He looked curiously at her but didn't wanna waste his chance, he went back to lay his head on her lap. Didn't take long, he drifted off to sleep. She watched him, looking at every curve of his face. She caressed his cheek lovingly.  
  
  
  
~One Hour later~  
  
  
  
As the movie was finished, she stretched her head, arms and legs releasing the kink on her neck. She began massaged it. She looked down to Tristan who was sleeping in peace. She could almost see the image of Tristan when he was a kid. He looked so childish and rebellious. The adolescent Tristan DuGrey. She silently flew through her memory lane.  
  
  
  
Who ever might think that they were married? When they were sixteen, still in Chilton, she couldn't stand to step on the same path as him in radius of five feet. And now she was sitting there, and he was right on her lap. World is complicated and weird.  
  
  
  
Every time I hear your voice  
  
Every time I feel your kiss  
  
It tells me heaven must be missing an angel  
  
  
  
He didn't look like angel, but god knows how cute he is when he was asleep.  
  
  
  
She slowly yawned. She actually wanted to go to their room and slept there, but she didn't wanna wake him up. She just stayed there leaned backwards against the back rest and fell asleep thinking about him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The clocked ticked, and the trick pointed to two as in two AM. He woke up and found his wife was fallen asleep in not-so-comfy position.  
  
  
  
Every time I see your face  
  
I'm thinking you must be a vision  
  
Heaven must be missing an angel  
  
  
  
She was pure, she was angelic. She looked so sweet. And the most important thing is she loved him. He smiled to himself. Then he gently picked her up and laid her on the couch. He went to their room to get a blanket. He covered her and slid next to her. He drew her in to his arms. He grasped her stomach and went back to his interrupted sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
  
  
The sun shone her face as she woke up. When she tried to sit up, something weighed on her. She looked down to see the familiar tousled blonde hair. He was sleeping on her. He laid his head on Rory's chest. His face buried between her breasts. And his hair tickled her neck and below her chin. His arms clutched her tightly like he didn't wanna let go of her. Rory kissed his hair as her thoughts wandered. Like Tristan, she also felt the same sensation as he did. She blushed to see him shirtless, her face was hot if she sees him just wrapped in towel, her cheek burned if he just kissed it. They both felt the sparks every time they kiss. She held him tight as she whispered in his ear.  
  
  
  
"Wake up Tristan it's eleven already." She kissed his side of face. He growled half awake.  
  
  
  
"It's Saturday Rory!! I just had a wonderful dream, it was about us!" His voice was hoarse, still sleepy. She chuckled.  
  
  
  
"You don't need a dream to make everything about us wonderful. Come on Smirky, wake up!!" He looked up and saw her big blue eyes. He smirked,  
  
  
  
"What did you call me?" she rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Smirky, your forever trademark."  
  
"When did you come up with that name?" She shrugged vaguely.  
  
  
  
"I don't know it was a last minute decision. You like it?" She said as she casually kissed his forehead.  
  
  
  
"No, I love it." He nodded approvingly. "So how was the movie? I fell asleep." He asked although he wasn't interested and she knew it. After all he had watched it. Yet she told him as well.  
  
  
  
"It was cool, Julia Robert bailed in every wedding ceremony she had. And of course it was interesting, well people talked about it. And this journalist wanted to take the story about her in one condition, he became her bodyguard. Hey the journalist was Richard Gere, the hot and sexy one." Seeing he narrowed his eyes, "You're way hotter and sexier than him." "That's what I thought" She stuck her tongue out as he captured her mouth with his. She eagerly fought back. After they pulled away,  
  
  
  
"Yuck, we should've brushed our teeth first. You tasted the pizza last night." He grinned but complied.  
  
  
  
"Okay, let's go then." He stood up and held his wife hand. She followed him to the bathroom as they silently brushed their teeth. They both stole glances at each other. And when they finally finished, she grabbed his shirt pulling him into a fierce kiss. He let her to lead and he simply oblige. She took her tongue inside of his mouth as the tongues were wrestling. He nibbled her bottom lip as she whimpered in pleasure. He gripped her waist as she slowly sank against him. He held her still so she wouldn't fell down. Their kiss always makes both knees go weak.  
  
  
  
"Uh- huh. That was fresh. I wouldn't mind to get another some." She said out of breath.  
  
  
  
"I see someone is really desperate to have a kiss of mine. But sorry, no. My kiss is only for someone special." He leered her.  
  
  
  
"Someone special huh? Wouldn't it be me? Or you have someone else?" She raised her eyebrow, trying to sound suspect.  
  
  
  
"Sorry but my wife are waiting me at home." He smirked.  
  
  
  
"Is that the way you talk to your many women out there?" She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame. She eyed him, annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, honey. You're my one and only love." He kissed her slightly. She still pouted.  
  
  
  
"How can I be sure?" He caressed her cheek, ran his finger through her jaw line and her bottom lip. He stared right through her electric blue eyes which was a mistake. Because they loosed him and took him as a hostage in the clearness and the depth of her blue ocean.  
  
  
  
"Just believe that you have my heart," He paused "And it's only you, sugar who can have my heart." He held her hand and put it on his chest. She grinned widely at him.  
  
  
  
"I always knew I'm your first and your true love." Rory knew Tristan was a kind of people that couldn't open his heart to anyone. Not with the brain- dead girls at Chilton. No he couldn't fall in love. Rory was his first encounter with love which also ended up as his true love.  
  
  
  
"Hey," He complained as flush slowly crept up to his cheeks "Now it's my turn to claim your heart. You already had mine, I want yours." He sulked slightly. And she put her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
"Tristan, you're the only one who can have my heart. It wasn't anyone else. It's just you. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side. You'll always be the king in my heart." She added with a small grin "So I shall be the queen of your heart." She cocked her head to kiss him. He rested his forehead on hers as they both whispered the same words.  
  
  
  
"I Love You"  
  
  
  
  
  
And they walked hand in hand to the dining room.  
  
  
  
-The end- 


End file.
